Ya no estarás sola
by Karamell04
Summary: Después de haberla encontrado inconsciente en el suelo con el escote al descubierto, Gin sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer. Era momento de darle el calor de una compañía a esa pobre y dulce chica. Ella no merecía lo que le habían hecho aquellas asquerosas almas. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** Los personaje de Bleach no me pertenecen, son del Mangaka Tite kubo. En cambio este fic si me pertenece, por favor **NO** plagio.  
 **Advertencia:** One-Shot.

* * *

¿Tan difícil puede ser intentarlo sin importar nada más?

Corre… solo si te pierdes.

Inténtalo de nuevo… incluso muchas veces.

Estoy aquí… siempre a tu lado. Cree en mí, es algo que tienes que hacer sin temor.

* * *

 **Ya no estarás sola.**

Era invierno por la tarde en la sociedad de almas. Gin se encontraba en una rama de un árbol mirando aquella chica de cabello caoba, tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Sabía bien lo que le había pasado para llegar en ese mal estado con el escote al descubierto, estaba aterrado de lo que le habían hecho aquellos horribles tipos. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió bajarse del árbol para ayudarla.

La miro por unos segundos, tenía la cara con algunos golpes, parecía que intentaba zafarse de aquel momento horrible, ¿Y quién no? Aquello era como para borrar de los recuerdos jamás deseados. La cargó llevándola a su espalda, era liviana como pluma.

Llegó a su pequeña casa donde la mantendría a salvó. La coloco en un pequeño colchón con sabanas, cubriéndola con las mismas y tapándole el escote. Desde ahí la notaba indefensa como en donde la encontró. Tomó su balde en busca de agua del pozo, necesitaba limpiarle la cara. Era una chica hermosa como para tener toda la cara sucia y con moretones.

" _No te conozco, pero sé que ellos arrebataron una luz que había en ti_."

Salió de la casa con el balde, con tranquilidad caminando. No dejaba de pensar en cómo se sentiría ella al despertar, sabía que ella se estaría ahogando en tristeza al recordar aquello. Ubicó el balde adentro del pozo con una cuerda, cuando miro a lo lejos a una chica corriendo con desesperación, era ella misma, a la que ayudo y ahora se encontraba corriendo. Dejó a un lado el balde para ir tras ella corriendo.

— **¡Espera!** — Gritó Gin, lo cual fue inútil. Ella no se detuvo.

Continúo siguiéndola, hasta que se percato que estaba dirigiéndose a un acantilado y pensó lo peor.

Ella quería quitarse la vida. ¡Dios mío!

— **¡Espera por favor! ¡No lo hagas!**

— **¡Déjame en paz! ¡No es asunto tuyo!** — Exclamó ella entre lágrimas.

Gin miro que estaban acercándose ya a la orilla del acantilado. El no quería verla caer, no quería presenciar eso de aquella pobre chica que tuvo un tortuoso día.

En un intento desesperado, se abalanzo a ella impidiéndola seguir.

— **¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!** — Dijo la chica intentando zafarse de él.

— **¡No dejare que lo hagas!** — Aseguró el, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Ella sin más fuerzas se detuvo, comenzando a sollozar en el suelo. Gin solo la pudo mirarla sintiendo lastima, incluso el casi sentía que podía empezar a llorar con ella.

— **Por favor, ven conmigo.** — Dijo él, acercándole una mano a ella.

— **No necesito tu hospitalidad.** — Alegó ella abrazándose a sí misma.

— **No es hospitalidad.** — Aseguró el. Ella lo miro con lágrimas deslizándose en sus mejillas. — **Deseo ayudarte.**

Ella sin más opción, aceptó. Tomó su mano y ambos fueron de vuelta a la pequeña casa. Ninguno dijo nada de vuelta al camino de regreso. Gin encendió una lámpara con una fosforo mientras ella se colocaba en una esquina. Solo abrazando sus piernas.

— **Lo siento por lo-**

— **No quiero hablar de ello.** — Dijo ella con frialdad, interrumpiéndolo.

— **Entiendo…** — Susurró él bajando su mirada. — **Ven, será mejor que duermas en algo cómodo, yo dormiré solo con cobijas.**

— **No es necesario.**

— **No te hare daño si es lo que piensas, solo quiero ayudarte.** — Dijo el acercándose a ella. — **Me puedes llamar Gin, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

Ella lo miro desconcertada, intentando aceptar que él no le haría daño alguno. Sentir al menos una compañía amiga, aunque fuera un total desconocido.

Le era muy difícil ya aceptar a otros, sin embargo sentía algo diferente viniendo de este chico. Además, se suponía que él la había ayudado.

— **Me… me llamo Rangiku.** — Susurro ella, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

— **Rangiku, por favor ve a dormir en el colchón. Te aseguro que estarás más cómoda ahí que en el suelo frio.** — Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella se dirigió al colchón después de ver aquella sonrisa, la sintió sincera. Ahora el problema que debía enfrentar era el poder dormir, aun no dejaba de recordar aquella tragedia que había vivido no hace mucho. Quería acabar con su vida en aquel acantilado, no deseaba vivir recordando siempre esa pesadilla. Pero él… él la detuvo. Sintiendo que alguien la quería con vida.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó. Había podido dormir al menos algunas pocas horas. Miro a su alrededor notando que no se encontraba Gin, fue algo que la preocupo. Salió desesperaba por fuera, había nieve por todos lados así que se abrazo a sí misma. Estuvo a punto de empezar llorar cuando escucho una voz a su costado.

— **Buenos días, Rangiku.** — Dijo con una sonrisa Gin, llevando unas leñas en brazos.

— **Yo…** — No sabía que decir, estaba feliz de verlo. — **Buenos días…  
**  
El dejo a un lado las leñas y miro de vuelta a Rangiku.

— **Supongo que tienes hambre, ¿No es así?** — Preguntó Gin, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo desviando su mirada. Para él, fue señal de afirmación a su pregunta. Entendía con perfección que aun era un desconocido para ella.

— **Iré a buscar algo de que comer, te dejo a cargo de la casa.** — Dicho esto, se marcho. Ella solo lo miro queriendo decirle algo, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta.  
 **.**

 **.**

Gin se encontraba en la parte de la sociedad de almas donde se ubicaban los puestos de frutos, tenía al menos unas pocas monedas para comprar lo necesario para ellos dos. Miraba cada puesto para elegir la fruta correcta, estaba indeciso de cuál sería la favorita de ella o cual sería la que no le gustara. En cada puesto que pasaba al frente estaban los vendedores mostrándole frutas, el apenas las ojeaba y luego seguía de largo.

Paso en frente de un puesto donde vendían hermosos collares, fue algo que le llamo la atención.

— **¡Hermosos collares con significados! ¡Vengan a comprar!** — Exclamaba el vendedor del puesto.

Gin se detuvo, curioso. Detallando cada collar que tenía al frente. Todos de verdad estaban hermosos. En uno de ellos notó un brillo que enseguida le intereso.

— **¿Alguno que te haya gustado?** — Preguntó el vendedor.

— **Ese collar de la esquina… es hermoso**. — Susurró él, maravillado.

— **Oh ¿Hablas de este?** — Pregunto el hombre tomando el collar. — **Este collar en único en aspecto si lo miras de los demás, es una hermosa pieza. Este tiene significado de la "** _ **Virginidad**_ **".**

Gin al escuchar lo último, se inmuto. De inmediato le vino en recuerdo a Rangiku, la chica que de seguro lo estaba esperando en casa a su regreso. Si le regalaba ese collar, ella de seguro se maravillaría. El problema era que no contaba con mucho dinero en mano, apenas tenía unas cuatro monedas para solo cuatro manzanas, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Deseaba con total entusiasmo alegrar al menos un poco a Rangiku, ella lo merecía.

— **Lo quiero**. — Dijo sin vacilar.

— **Esta bien, como noto que te haya gustado, te lo dejo a solo tres monedas.** — Dijo metiendo el collar en una bolsa de papel.

— **Muchas gracias.** — Esbozó una sonrisa entregándole el dinero.

Gin se retiró del puesto. Pasó por uno donde vendían manzanas y compró una, la más jugosa que pudo encontrar. Apresuro sus pasos esperando encontrar a Rangiku, pues tenía el temor de ya no verla más y que tal vez se haya quitado la vida.

« **Comprendo que quieras quitarte la vida. Pero deberías enfocarte antes en lo que te espera el futuro. No pido que de inmediato olvides aquello, pero deseo de verdad que te des cuenta que desde ahora ya no te encontraras sola.** »Fue una de las palabras que le había dicho mientras ella dormía bajo la penumbra de su casa.

Cada paso se le hacía más lento, así que decidió mejor ir corriendo. De verdad… quería que viviera aquella chica.

Vio a lo lejos a Rangiku, que estaba sentada en el porche. Para su alivio, no era una ilusión, era de verdad ella que estaba mirando cada copo de nieve al caer.

Ella lo miro, con el ceño fruncido.

— **Tardaste demasiado.** — Refunfuñó ella.

— **Lo siento, me he distraído un poco.** — Admitió él llevando su mano a la nuca. — **Sera mejor que entremos, hace frio. Además, necesito mostrarte algo.  
**  
La chica lo miro extrañada, pensó que tal vez se trataba de comida, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Paso a la casa con tranquilidad, observando aquella bolsa que traía consigo Gin. El se sentó junto a la ventana cubierta por los bordes de nieve.

Ella se sentó junto a él, esperando aquello que le quería mostrar con tanto entusiasmo.

— **¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?** — Exigió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— **Esto**. — Gin saco el collar de la bolsa. Ella lo miro desconcertada. — **Lo he comprado para ti, ten. Tiene un significado.**

— **¿C-cuál es el significado?**

— **Sera mejor que lo descubras por ti misma.  
**  
Rangiku tomo el collar, observándolo y sintiendo el tacto de la piedra. Estaba sonriendo, aquello fue un detalle que jamás había recibido en su vida. El la miro con una sonrisa, fue la reacción que esperaba de ella, al fin veía una sonrisa viniendo del rostro de aquella chica a quien habían lastimado. De verdad, se veía hermosa con aquella delicada sonrisa.

" _Aunque no me hayas dicho nada, yo te entiendo._

Aunque aun exista en ti aquel recuerdo de aquellas almas asquerosas que te arrebataron lo que yo no puedo devolverte.

Quiero que esa sonrisa permanezca en tu cálido rostro

."

El se levanto, sacando una hermosa manzana roja de su bolsillo.

— **Ten, será mejor que comas algo.  
**  
— **Tú… ¿Tú no comerás?** — Preguntó ella, tomando la manzana.

— **No tengo hambre, me iré a dormir.** — Dijo él, dirigiéndose a la esquina con sabanas.

Rangiku solo lo miro mientras se cubría con aquellas sabanas oscuras. Miro la manzana y el collar, dándose cuenta de que había gastado todo su poco dinero en ella. No quería ser una carga para él.

Se levanto y luego se coloco el collar, mirándose a sí misma a como le quedaba. Sonrió una vez más, estaba agradecida con aquel chico. Sentía que debía devolverle el favor, así que salió afuera de la casa en dirección al lago, que estaba todo congelado.  
 **.**

.  
.

— **Gin, despierta.** — Dijo una voz melodiosa, era ella, sacudiendo al chico con su mano.

— **¿Qué… que sucede?** — Susurro él, apenas despertando.

— **Es hora de comer.**

— **¡¿De comer?!** — De inmediato se levanto Gin, perplejo al escuchar aquello.

Miro que había una fogata pequeña sobre un gran balde, para su sorpresa notó que sobre este habían una truchas bien hechas ¡Se veían estupendas! Más que llevaba el hambre por horas, no pudo evitar oler el aroma proveniente de aquellas doradas carnes.

Desde que había llegado a la sociedad de almas, no había comido de buena manera. Aquel lugar de almas solitarias no tenía buenos recursos. Para él, le era difícil comer adecuadamente al menos un día, aunque estuviera solo.

Y ahora…

— **Como es que…**

— **Las he pescado para ti, me resolví con solo una rama y un agujero en el lago.** — Explicó Rangiku, mostrando una rama. — **Estoy de verdad muy agradecida contigo, no sabía cómo decírtelo, así que te he traído comida.**

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. Se sentaron frente a la lámpara de cera, comiendo mientras la luz se reflejaba en sus rostros felices de llevar algo a su boca. Sabían que entre ambos desde entonces se ayudarían, ya no estaban solos en aquel lugar oscuro lleno de almas podridas.

El estaba comiendo reprimiendo el abatimiento que sentía al por fin comer algo de carne. Se sintió tan avergonzado como tonto, estaba comiendo con total desespero, pues aquellas delicias doradas estaban de verdad exquisitas.

Rangiku dejo de comer, miro a Gin quien devoraba la trucha con gran fervor.

— **Esta bueno, ¿No es así?** — Preguntó ella observándolo expectante.

— **Si, de verdad muchas gracias.** — Agradeció el.

— **Yo soy quien debe agradecerte.** — Admitió ella. — **Me has salvado la vida y no he sabido cómo tratarte.  
**  
— **No te preocupes.** — Dijo él, dando una mordida a la trucha. — **Desde ahora en adelante, Rangiku, ya no estarás sola.  
**  
La luz de la lámpara se reflejo en los ojos cristalinos de Rangiku. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago al escuchar lo ultimo del chico, de verdad se sentía a gusto con su presencia. No se contuvo, en un impulso llevo su cuerpo sobre el chico, brindándole un abrazo y dejando sus lágrimas salir.

— **¡Muchas gracias Gin! ¡De verdad muchas gracias!** — Expresó ella sollozando de alegría en su hombro.

El solo la miro perplejo ante su reacción. Llevo sus brazos a ella para corresponder ante tan desprevenido abrazo. La abrazaba como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

La abraza como si le importase. Como si realmente le importase ella. Y aquello la hizo sentirse bien.

— **No es nada, Rangiku.** — Susurró él. — **Siempre me mantendré a tu lado.**

Ambos se encontraban abrazados, agradecidos mutuamente de su compañía. Esta vez, el se aseguraría de que ella no estuviera sola, que no le faltara nada después de lo sucedido. No permitiría que recordara más aquel horrible día, no mientras permaneciera a su lado.

Porque desde entonces, ella se convertirá en alguien especial para él.

 **Fin.**

 **[NOTA]**

Espero les haya gustado este One-Shot. Está dedicado para ellos dos, pues no he visto mucho que den un poco de historia después de lo sucedido de Rangiku. Por favor dejen su Review opinando si les ha gustado o si les ha disgustado.

Besos. :D


End file.
